Hanyou r the rock star
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: One day Inuyasha gets a abusive step mother who takes him out of school and forces him to do her bidding. As a way to earn money to give to his step mother and cope with his situation he goes on a new journey to secretly become a popular musician and earn enough money to save for himself so that he could one day run away.
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from this story. Nor do I own the song I use in this fanfiction.**

 _Author's_ note: The song that Inuyasha sings in this chapter is called always there from adventure time. thank you for reading and please review. Also sorry I had to take out the lyrics for all of my chapters but I do mention the songs in order if you want to listen to them.

* * *

"But I don't need a new mother!", a young boy only the age of six screamed at his father.

His Mother had died in a care accident a year ago when she was coming on her way home from work.

The father got down in his knees so he could look the boy straight in the eyes, he then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort.

He said to his son, "Inuyasha, your brother Sesshomaru went through the same thing before you came along and he ended up loving Izayoi just like his mother Inukimi. So you might actually like her, but you have to try."

Inuyasha cried mumbling, "Ok, dad."

Inuyasha's father smirked and picked up the boy in a cheerful manner saying, "That's my boy!"

Ding, the doorbell rang as the boy's father called Sesshomaru to meet them at the front door. Sesshomaru is seventeen and is about to go off to college soon, like his father and brother he has long silver hair and amber eyes.

Inuyasha twitched his dog ears as his father put him down, will she be human like his mother or demon like his father.

His father opened the door as Sesshomaru joined in from the other room, she was a black dog demon with long black hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. In other words she looked stunning as she spoke to the boys' dad, "Hello Tashio, are these your children you were talking about?"

Tashio nooded and introduced the two standing next to him, "Howdy Eileen, and yes they are. The older boy here is sesshomaru, and this little fluff of cuteness is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shouted, "Dad!", in embarrassment as the two adults started to laugh at the young boy's reaction.

"Sesshomaru, come help me prepare dinner so Inuyasha can spend time with you two's new mother.", Tashio commanded his eldest.

Soon they both left as Inuyasha approached the woman shyly with a faint, "Hello."

Eileen then switched from a nice happy new mother to someone more dark and sinister in a instance as she glared at Inuyasha, "Listen up brat, I'm only playing the role as mother so I can be with your father. If you get in my way to your father's heart I will beat you to a pulp, understand?"

Inuyasha gulp and nodded, what has he gotten himself into?

Taisho then called, "Dinner, you two!".

Eileen then answered back in a cheery, "Yes dear!"

Soon they both went to the dinner table while Inuyasha gave a nervous and confused expression at the threat.

After dinner Inuyasha decided to pull his dad aside for a moment and said, "Dad, I don't like Eileen.", then described the threat she made.

Taisho yelled at him, "Inuyasha, what is wrong with you!? Telling lies about your new mom, how disgusting!"

Inuyasha tried to say, "But dad.", before his father interrupted him and sent him to his room.

The boy ran with tears to his bedroom as he slammed his door, why was everyone suddenly being mean to him? He did nothing wrong!

Inuyasha jumped onto his bed as he cried into his pillow, why him?

He soon went into a land of dreams as he cried himself to sleep.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he heard his door creek open. He soon spotted his step mother in his room as he sat up and asked,"What?", sleepily.

Suddenly Eileen yanked Inuyasha by the arm harshley as she lead him to the shed.

Inuyasha whimpered in pain as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Eileen threw Inuyasha into the shed as she said, "You.", coldly.

Soon she closed the shed door behind her as she glared angrily at Inuyasha and she said, "You told tashio about our little conversation. You shouldn't have done that, brat. You will be punished for things like this, and tonight I will give you a taste of what it feels to be truly punished"

She then knead Inuyasha in the gut as she started kicking and hitting the six year old.

She soon asked in a cruel voice, "Now you won't tell your father any of this or I'll make it worse, understand?", as she yanked the boy's head up by his hair.

"Stop!", the boy screamed as she continued. She then decided, "No screaming brat, You need something more than a beating, I got it! I'll cut that pretty hair off your little pretty head."

She laughed as Inuyasha screamed and cried as the woman grabbed some scissors' and approached the boy.

Inuyasha would have tried to run if he could move but his half demon body was too exhausted to move from the beating. The last thing he remembered was her approaching him with the scissors before he blacked out from the pain.

Sun shined brightly on the boy through the shed window as he slowly groaned awake, what time was it?

He looked around the shed as memories started coming back to him, afraid that she'll come back in beat him even more he held back his tears and whimpers as he gazed at the locks of silver hair on the floor.

It wasn't that he liked his hair so much, It was because his long silver hair was something that connected him to his brother and father, it was almost like a family tradition.

Inuyasha found a old mirror and studied his new appearance, his wounds had all healed up because of his demon blood and his hair now reached half way down his neck, it was all even in length.

His father and brother would most likely be mad and ask him how this happened, and the worst part is he can't even answer them or he'd get beaten all over again.

He was starting to fear and despise his new mother, speaking of which he needed to get out of this shed or he'd be late to breakfast.

Inuyasha then ran outside the shed and inside his family's pretty decent size house. He slammed the door open and ran through the living room to the kitchen where his whole entire family ate.

Tashio looked down from his paper to greet Inuyasha, but before he could say anything he got a good look at Inuyasha's new hair style.

The man gasped and got up in surprise before saying in a shocked voice, "What in the world happened to your long hair!?"

Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs as he remained silent, he just didn't want to go through that again.

Eileen butted in and said, "Don't worry about him, Tashio. I'll handle it, besides I happen to like his new look."

Tashio nodded as he grabbed his lunch from his wife and said, "Ok, if your sure you can handle it", as he left to go to work.

Not long after Sesshomaru left too, to go to highschool as Eileen made breakfast for Inuyasha. When Eileen heard the door shut she turned off the stove and threw the material away as Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly.

She then turned to the boy and said evilly, "What, hungry? Sorry, but after that incident last night you don't deserve to eat."

Inuyasha's eyes went down sadly as his body shivered unconsciously from her chilly glare.

He soon got up to leave when Eileen asked, "Where do you think your going?"

Inuyasha answered back, "Um, school?", with confusion written all over his face.

Eileen laughed, "A half breed like you doesn't belong in school, they belong on the streets! But since Tashio insist on having you here, I'll just have to put you to work."

"But I need to go to school!", Inuyasha yelled like she was crazy.

Eileen slapped Inuyasha hard against the face, "I am your mother now and you will obey me and do as I say! You will go out and either find a job and earn money or somehow find another way to find some while I call your school and say that you will be homeschooled from now on! You will not be allowed inside or near this house till you've collect enough money and present it to me! I don't care if it's storming or real late, understand?"

Inuyasha eyes widened in fear as he nodded as his mother said, "Now go!"

He soon bolted out of the house and in the opposite direction of the school bus towards town.

Inuyasha kicked a old soda can in anger at his mother for this, it has been a few hours since he left the house and it was now mid morning.

"How am I supposed to get a job!? Not even Sesshomaru has a job yet!", Inuyasha yelled to himself.

After some more walking he spotted a old alleyway with several dumpsters and trash cans. He shivered as he said grossed out, "I guess I have no choice." soon he opened up one of the trashcans and started to dig through it.

After a few hours of digging through dirty trash cans and dumpsters around town, Inuyasha managed to come up with five dirty dollars. It wasn't enough, Inuyasha landed on his knees in defeat. He had search the trash cans all over the town all he could without being caught, he had search everywhere except the park.

It's decided then, he'll go to the park and search there.

He then went as fast as his feet could carry him to where to park is.

When he got there he started to remembered clearly that his mother and father used to take him here all the time before His mother died, so he was very familiar with the whole entire park. So he went to all the places he remembered where there was trash cans and possible spots people could drop change.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Inuyasha had finally searched the entire park for money when he slide down behind a old garbage dumpster and ate a half finished sandwich he found somewhere because it was better than nothing.

He almost screamed, "Why is finding money such a hard job!"

He felt upset, at this rate it will be days before he could return home.

Inuyasha eyes gave off a knowing look in his eyes, he wouldn't cry. He felt so much older even though it's only been a day with his step mother.

He remembered a old lullabye his mother would sing to him whenever he was upset and started to sing it to cheer himself up.

Clapping could be heard as a older man praised Inuyasha's singing.

Inuyasha turned to face the man shocked as he stumbled and fell in fear.

The man then reached his hand palm up to the boy in a friendly gesture, "I come in peace, your looking for money right? Sorry I happened to over hear your earlier, and boy do I have a offer for you."


	2. Chapter 2: introducing Peter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from this nor do I own any music I use in this fanfiction.**

 _Author's note: The song I am using in this chapter is called Stitches by shawn mendes, I personally imagine him sounding like Johnny Orlando's cover on youtube because of how young he is in this chapter. so I recommend you check out both the Shawn and Johnny, now please review and enjoy!_

* * *

"I don't know", Inuyasha said shyly.

The man had introduced himself, his name is peter and he is a street performer who performs for tips. Right now he could use a singer to up his game and after listening to Inuyasha he decided to offer the boy this job. It was simple, Inuyasha would sing and he would play the guitar to a chosen song, Peter would then split the earnings between himself and Inuyasha.

"You have a wonderful voice, I'm sure you'll do great.", Peter insisted.

Inuyasha whimpered, "But I've never performed in front of anyone before."

But he really needed this job, or he wouldn't be able to go home. What would his father and brother do without him, but he was just so nervous.

Peter than patted Inuyasha on the head and comforted, "Don't worry, just imagine your some else. Like they do in the theater, just pretend your someone who's confident enough to perform."

Inuyasha looked down on the ground nervously before Peter handed him something.

Inuyasha took it curiously and asked, "What is this supposed to do?"

Peter smirked and explained, "It's a magical mask embedded with illusion crystals, that way no one can recognize you when your not performing. I used to use it when I was your age, I used it whenever my pa managed to get me to perform in public. It really helped me clear my stage fright, so give it a try.", then winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped and said, "Ok, but only because I really need this job", then he placed the white masked on.

Suddenly the masked started glowing red and then Inuyasha got wrapped in gentle red lights. Suddenly the boy's vision was clouded by a flash of red as he fell to his knees at the pressure consuming his body.

It wasn't a painful pressure, more of a take the breath out of you for a few seconds kind of pressure. When Inuyasha's eyes cleared up so did the pressure, the only thing left was the faint feeling of the masked.

Peter then came up to Inuyasha and said, "Don't stress, that pressure was the illusion magic wrapping around your body to make the perfect disguise for you. It only happens once then you just have to put it on to transform and then take it off to go back to your normal appearance, so far I think the masked has done a great job fixing itself to ya."

Inuyasha cocked his head as Peter handed him a mirror and said, "Here, take a look."

Inuyasha gently grabbed the mirror from the man's hands as he got a good look at his new appearance

Inuyasha's hair was once again longer, but this time it was pulled back into a neat ponytail. And the tips of his banges and the end of his pony seemed to be dipped in a red dye that resembled flames. His eyes were no longer amber but red to match his hair, he also seemed to looked slightly older with fairer skin. The blue and white cloths he he had gotten dirty and smelly from all the garbage he dug through, were now clean and a red color with black shoes it didn't even look like he had a mask on.

"Wow.", Inuyasha mumbled in surprised.

Peter then piped in, "Since I no longer use it's magic you can have it, think of it as a small gift from me to you."

Inuyasha nodded as Peter added, "We can choose a stage name for you later, here.", as he handed Inuyasha some lyrics and pointed out where he should start singing.

They nodded to each other as peter lead Inuyasha to the fountain in the middle of the park, after some setting up the duo started to play their music.

Inuyasha then took a deep breath as he started to sing with passion.

Inuyasha threw his hand up as the crowd cheered for more, Inuyasha breathed heavy. Were there this many people before?

Peter than tapped the boy's shoulder and said, "So still up for the job offer?"

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened the front door as he creeped inside. I was now three in the morning and Inuyasha didn't want to wake anyone up. Suddenly Eileen came out of nowhere and scratched his arm with her claws as she said, "Your late, from now on I want you back before midnight."

Inuyasha held back a scream as she continued, "So do you have it?"

Inuyasha swallowed as he slowly nodded and handed over twenty five dollars.

She inspected the money and notices about five dollars worth of it was covered in remains of garbage.

She scoffed and said, "I see you've been through the garbage." Then she added, "Go hose yourself down, then you may go to bed.", as she left the room.

Inuyasha then went to the backyard and quietly did as he was told, he guessed that this was how he would be taking his baths from now on.

He then used a old beach towel from outside to dry himself off with, it was better than nothing. At least he only got scratched today, it could have been worse.

After that he headed up stairs to his bedroom that is also across from his father's room and besides his brother's.

He creeped slowly but was unsuccessful as he had already woken up his father, who now stood at the door frame.

His father asked cluelessly, "What are you doing up so late, did you have a bad dream?", as he went to stand in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him and thought, 'this is dad's fault for getting married to that witch in the first place.' Then he harshly said, "None of your business, leave me alone", he then brushed hard past his father into his room.

Taisho could only think, 'what's gotten into him?'

* * *

"Hey eileen, do you think I'm doing something wrong with Inuyasha?", Taisho asked his wife.

She then cocked her head, "Of course not, he's just growing up that's all."

Tashio replied back, "I hope your right".

Eileen then added, "Good now come to bed."

* * *

'Inuyasha woke up to the smell of pancakes, his stomach growled sadley for he knew he wouldn't be allowed any.

He slowly got up as he quickly grabbed a pair of clean cloths and a bag, soon he walked downstairs and got to the door frame before he heard his father ask, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast, where are you going?"

Inuyasha hid his face behind his bangs as he answered back, "School."

Before his father could say anything the boy was already out of the door.

Inuyasha looked at the old watch he found in the backyard while he was bathing and sighed in relief. He should be able to make it to the park in time for the first shift, he was so lucky that he managed to find a watch. If he hadn't he would be totally lost with time.

A hour of walking later he made it to the park as he went to the bathroom and put the mask on, it was early morning so no one should be here yet but he did it just in case.

After words he met up with peter and they started to do some practice sessions before some people came by and insisted that they would play for them.

After a while lunch came and Peter decided it was time for a little break as he chatted with Inuyasha and lended the boy half of his sandwich.

Out of nowhere Peter offered, "Hey, if you can somehow manage to get a guitar I can give you lesions on our break if you want. I bet we could make a lot more money if you could play too."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "Really?".

"Only if you get your own guitar", Peter laughed then added, "Enough of that, let's get back to work."

'My own guitar, huh?', Inuyasha thought before he snapped out of it and rushed to get to work.

The day was a long and busy day as they started to get into a routine of playing then taking a thirty minute break every few hours.

Once they finally finished it was around four in the afternoon as Peter said, "I think that's enough for today, we've earn a good amount today."

Peter then rummaged through the money as he split it between himself and Inuyasha, "We have earned one hundred dollars in total, so here's fifty."

Wow, they really have earned a lot today.

After that they said their goodbyes, as they went in seperate directions for the day.

As Inuyasha walked downtown on his way home he thought about what Peter said, could he learn to play the guitar?

It was really nothing he's ever thought of before, becoming a musician. The words peter had said echoed through his mind, 'I bet we could make a lot more money if you could play too', as he spotted a old guitar for sale at the antique store.

It was only for thirty dollars, should he go and buy it. But the money he earns is solely for Eileen, so she doesn't hurt him. On the other side he could earn a lot more money this way, and if he did she might leave him alone.

He took a deep breath as he decided to take the risk and entered the store.

"Um, hello?", Inuyasha asked the old lady at the counter.

She replied, "Yes dear?".

He shook nervously before pulling out thirty dollars out of his bag and said, "Could I please have that guitar that's on sale, please."

The older woman nodded her head gently and said, "Of course, deary. I'll even throw in a guitar case just for you."

Inuyasha nearly jumped in excitement and said, "Thank you so much!"

After the nice old lady handed the boy the guitar in its case, Inuyasha thanked her again as he took his leave.

It was around six thirty when Inuyasha finally got home and he could smell he was just in time for dinner as he hid the guitar in the garage for later.

He then walked in the front door to see Eileen as he handed her the twenty dollars. She then spoke coldly, "Good, but I expect more from you next time."

He sighed in relief, he won't be beaten today. Soon his older brother came in from the other room and asked, "Where on earth have you been? Grade school let out hours ago."

Eileen then answered for him, "After school activities."

Sesshomaru didn't push the subject anymore as he said, "well, it's dinner time."

* * *

The next day Inuyasha got up bright and early to meet with Peter and show him his new guitar.

Peter greeted as Inuyasha the boy ran up to him and asked, "What's up?"

The boy then pulled out the old guitar as the man inspected it, "Wow that was quick, wasn't it? Where did you get it?"

Inuyasha then answered, "From the antique shop downtown, it was on sale."

"I've got to say it looks like a good sturdy guitar, may I see it for a second?", Peter asked.

Soon Inuyasha nodded as he gently handed the older man the guitar.

Peter then said, "Hmmm, it's a bit rusted but with enough hard work I am sure care we can fix it. The pant is faded so it will need a new layer, which that is the best part when you can personalize how it works. I'd say you have a mighty good guitar here."

Inuyasha smiled happily from the man's words until he said, "There's one more problem, but this one can't be fixed as easily."

He paused before continuing, "This guitar is too big for you right now, but don't worry your a growing boy. So until your big enough to hold it properly, you'll just have to play it sitting down."

Inuyasha said, "Oh, I get it."

"We'll focus on that during break, for now let's get to work.", Peter said and smiled.

Soon they were working hard at their job and whenever they had a break Peter would teach Inuyasha the basics and how to read notes then they would part ways once they were done for the day.

Inuyasha would then give his step mother his earnings and go bed, after a while of repeating this everyday it became routine for the boy as the days started to fly by from days into weeks.

It has been a few months since Inuyasha started his training with Peter and when he came home one day, he was pulled aside by his father.

"What is it dad?", Inuyasha asked father gave a big smile as he said, "Your going to be a big brother!"

"What!?", Inuyasha screamed in shock.

Tashio frowned and said, "What's wrong? I thought you've always wanted to have a younger sibling?"

Inuyasha just stood there in shock, he just didn't know how to process this.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he ran for his room while he heard Taisho yell, "Inuyasha!"

The boy slammed his door shut as he went into a panic attack and hid himself under his bed crying.

He knows enough about babies to know that they take up a lot of attention, and with how little contact he has had with his brother and father since his new step mother came into his life meant that his father will pay zero attention to him and will end up leaving him in a room alone with that monster more often. It's already bad enough that she beats him whenever she deems him late coming home or just not have enough cash to give her.

He shuddered, not only that but a child tends to take after their parent. Will the baby become abusive to him too?

He stayed hidden underneath his bed until he fell into a restless sleep full of memories of his step mother beating him all over again.


	3. Chapter 3: Writing a song

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha nor any songs I use, I don't make profit from either.**

 _Author's note: The guitar song he plays is 'Last man standing' by Eddie van der Meer, please leave a review. Now read and enjoy!._

"So you're getting a younger sibling, that isn't such a big deal.", Peter comforted Inuyasha.

"I just don't know to feel", Inuyasha said in a depressed voice.

Peter contemplated this for a moment before saying, "Why don't you write a song on your guitar for it, It might help you figure some things out."

Inuyasha then looked at Peter like he was stupid, overtime they have gotten really close.

So close that Peter would sometimes act like the boy's father by giving advice, and Inuyasha would look at Peter as a role model.

"Sure your still in training with the guitar, but your a quick learner. What I mean is, most boy's your age would had barely scratch the surface of their true potential while you can already place quite a few songs by heart. Sure you lack experience, but that's the fun part. If you write a song with your guitar, it will probably give you the experience you need."

"Write a song", Inuyasha repeated as Peter got up and said, "Breaks over".

Later that day Inuyasha got home and payed his step mother his earnings as usual, soon he was in his room thinking about what Peter said.

Peter had taught him how to read notes too, so maybe he could try to write the notes.

Inuyasha's dog ears winced as he heard Eileen hollered in fake motherly tone, "Inuyasha come say goodbye to your brother."

'No!', Inuyasha thought. His brother can't be leaving him today, after everything that happened to him Inuyasha had lost track of time.

He doesn't want to be left alone with that beast, he doesn't want his brother to leave.

Inuyasha then darted from his room to see Sesshomaru with his suitcase.

The boy yelled, "No, don't leave!", as he jumped down the railing into his brother's arms.

He cried in a sobing manner as Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, what in the world?"

He kept crying as he failed to notice the other two watching him.

Sesshomaru patted the boy on the head in a comforting manner and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back to visit before you even know it.", before he gently put the young Inu hanyou on the floor and left out the door.

Then his dad came forward and hugged the boy in a comforting tone as tashio failed to notice his wife glaring at his son.

Inuyasha gulped and pushed his dad away before he ran up into his room, once he was there he plopped down on his bed and locked his door.

That's when he finally decided to take Peter's advice and grabbed two sheets of paper from his desk and started to write.

It has been six months since Sesshomaru left and Eileen was heavily pregnant, not long ago the expecting family found out she was having a sweet baby girl.

In preparation for the baby, Eileen, wanted to use Inuyasha's room since it was right across from theirs.

"But I don't want to give up my room! Where am I supposed to live!?", Inuyasha screamed at his father.

"Shush, your mother is sleeping in the other room", Taisho said before insisting, "Please, for your little sister."

Inuyasha then growled, "And your just gonna let that, thing, choose where I'm going to sleep!?"

Tashio argued back, "That, thing, is your mother and your gonna treat her with respect.", before he walked away to care for his wife.

Great, Inuyasha could only pray that she would chose something bigger and closer to the house than that shed. His father probably thinks she's going to choose Sesshomaru's old room, yeah right!

Just in case either his step mother or father found his guitar and is still in work guitar song, he grabbed it and carefully moved it to the shed. Why did he hide it from his parents? Simple if his step mother found out she would beat him into tomorrow and trash the guitar and if his father found out he was actually working instead of going to school he would both be grounded for life and beaten.

Not wanting to take the ladder he hid it in the shed, which no one in his family ever seems to go into.

He sighed, if only it was better like the times before with his real mother.

He then went up to his room and laid down on his bed for what will most likely be the last time.

The next day when he came back from work with his guitar hidden away from Eileen's sight, his step mother greeted him at the front door and said cruelty, "Did you really think you'd be staying anywhere near the house?"

Welp, time to find out where he'll be living.

He bowed his head silently as she started to walk into the woods with him following behind her.

It was about a good fifteen minutes before they finally arrived at a old abandoned warehouse.

Eileen smiled, "Isn't it just great? I got permission from the old land owners when I said I wanted to give my step son a place he could live on his own with, that way he could have some privacy."

'I highly doubt that was the real reason, Eileen probably wanted me away from the house for her own gain.', Inuyasha thought bitterly.

"And now the warehouse is all yours, so you can do whatever you want to it. Here's the land contract, make sure you don't lose it.", She finished as she laughed heading back to the house.

Once she left Inuyasha decided to get a good look at the warehouse.

The warehouse wasn't too worn down, it still could use some fixin up.

Inuyasha smirked, it's kinda like a big old guitar. Rusted but with proper care it can become brand new, then once your done fixing it you can personalize it which is the best part.

With a new attitude, Inuyasha, went to inspect it closer.

The roof was still intact and so were the walls, all those needed were fresh paint perhaps even some wallpaper. He also noticed that some of the windows were broken, that might be a little harder. The front and back door were also busted, maybe he could make new ones.

All in all the warehouse was a decent size with a garage, Inuyasha smiled excitingly. He actually felt thankful to eileen, because not only was he a good distance away from her but he can now practice his guitar without being caught.

Things were starting to finally look up for the little hanyou.

He then walked inside the warehouse to inspect it closer. Nice, It has a basement and a loft!

There was also a lot of broken glass and other things, this might take a while.

Well, there's no time to waste. Inuyasha then carefully collected loose glass and other loose material up from the floor and Placed them into a pile, maybe there was a way he could recycle some of it.

It was real late when Inuyasha finally managed to clear the floor, but only the first section of the large floor. Man, he could really use some help.

At least on the bright side he won't be sleeping on glass, man it was cold!

Inuyasha shivered, right this place doesn't have air conditioner.

Knowing he won't be able to sleep in the cold without anything warm, Inuyasha decided to look around some more.

He noticed the door to the basement and decided to swallow his fear so he could go see if there was something he could use to keep the cold out down there.

When he got down there he left the door open so he see his way down the stairs, he soon found a flashlight at the bottom of the stairs that still had a usable flashlight.

He turned on the flashlight as he looked around the basement, It's condition was a lot nicer than upstairs.

It didn't have any glass anywhere, so he didn't have to worry about he looked around he was able to conclude it was some sort of storage room, it had quite a few tarps, twenty paint buckets, a tool kit, Some duct tape, and some old clothes.

Inuyasha smiled and immetally grabbed the tarps and duct tape as he heard rain coming down hard, he found them just in time.

He went up stairs and duct taped tarps to the windows with holes in it to keep the rain out before going back down stairs to see if there was anything to cover the busted doors with.

The boy found some old shower curtains and thought, 'this should work.'

He went back upstairs as he went to the doors, but the doors were so rotted that as soon as he touch them they fell down from their door frames.

After some thought, he went back downstairs and grabbed the tool kit then he came back up and removed the bolts and screws holding the door together.

He then moved what was left of the doors outside against a random tree for later, he soon used the bolts and screws to hang the shower curtains.

Inuyasha yawned as he went downstairs to find a coat or something, he managed to find a huge trench coat that he could use as a blanket. He then went upstairs and found a spot that he cleared as he turned off the flashlight to sleep in.

Inuyasha then went into a deep sleep in his new home, dreaming of how he'll fix this place up.

Inuyasha slowly woke up to rays of light that sneaked their way past the shower curtain, he yawned sitting up.

How long had he been asleep? Inuyasha looked at his watch, then in a blurry motion he darted out the door and to the main house.

"Here!", he yelled as he busted through the door and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, it you.", Eileen said sarcastically then added, "I thought the wild life would have killed you, judging by how late you are."

Great, his dad already left for work.

He then said, "How did you manage to convince dad to let me stay away from the house, anyways."

His father may be very ignorant but he is still his father. After all his dad said that he knew he at least switched rooms, and he doubt his father didn't question her.

Eileen answered in a bored tone, "I told him that you may need some space away from us because of the way you tend to treat your father, Also that it would be healthy for you to have a bigger space of your own."

Inuyasha then raised a eyebrow, "Did he even see the place? Especially the inside?"

Eileen laughed, "Of course not, he was too busy with work to have time to see it."

Inuyasha then took a deep breath, he was going to say that she is probably gonna get caught when his father comes to check up on him. But decided to stay silent about it, he rather liked the idea of staying there and keeping his head.

After that he headed out to work and grabbed his guitar on the way, he should be able to make it in time if he'd hurry.

When he got to the park he greeted Peter as they got started for the day.

It felt like an eternity to inuyasha till finally it was their lunch break.

Peter noticed Inuyasha's odd behavior and asked, "What's the matter, kid?"

Trusting the adult completely, the boy told his story except the part about the abusive mother.

Peter nodded in thought, "I see", then he added, "Welp, that's nothing we can't handle. How about I come over and help you clean and fix the thing up after the job. I've got nothing else to do, besides I could use some action."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he asked astonished, "Really?"

Peter answered, "Yeah, why not. Now let's go over your chords before we have to go back to work."

Later that day when they finished work, Peter had Inuyasha show him where his warehouse is.

When They finally arrived it was about three in the afternoon, they had finished early that day.

Peter then commented, "Wowie, that sure is a work of art."

The older man thought for a moment before saying, "We've earn enough money for the next two days, so we can use the next two days to do this. We can probalay finish faster if we do all nighters, mind if I sleep over?"

Inuyasha nodded excitedly as the man said, "Then let's get to work!"

It was a little while later when they heard a truck, Inuyasha looked at Peter in confusion as the other smiled.

Then Peter stood up and said, "looks like backup is here".

Still very confused Inuyasha followed the older man outside as he introduced a woman, "This is Mary, she is my wife. She brought some supplies with her, and she'll be helping us."

Suddenly Inuyasha erupted into laughter as Peter asked, "What's so funny?", confused.

Inuyasha managed to say, "You having a wife." in between his laughing.

Peter blushed as Mary started to laugh too then he pretend that it never happened as he said, "Let's get to work!"

Both Inuyasha and Mary then burst into laughter after he did that.

It took a long time, but they finally managed to clean and fix up the warehouse. Peter put up a latter for the loft, while Mary decided to make a fire pole for Inuyasha so he didn't have to climb back down.

They had all painted the walls a bright red, and while Inuyasha had to go to the main house for dinner Peter and Mary built a extra room for when Inuyasha practice his guitar and possibly other future instruments. They even put up a minifigure stage for the little hanyou, Because of how fast they did it Inuyasha learned that the two adults were hanyou too. They just looked more human than demon, they laughed when Inuyasha's eyes went wide at this little fact.

There was not only that extra room, but one wall that separates two areas. Peter and Mary explained that the one with the old sink could be used as a kitchen area, and the other could be used as a living area.

While cleaning they had also found a old bathroom that was still mostly in tacked. The bathroom was a bit rusted, but they could fix that. It's bath was shaped like a huge old wooden basket, while it was made out of wood that was carved smoothly on the inside.

There was a faucet just beside the bath, after some investigation they learned that there was a underground water storage that was connected to pipes that lead through the warehouse.

The underground water storage was really old and it would required Inuyasha to go out and get water to fill it with. Luckily they found a old well on the edge of the property, which they had to fix.

The also found out that the house had once ran solar power energy, so they got some old panels and hooked them up on the rooftop.

Yes, it had a rooftop. Apparently what Inuyasha thought of as a attic turned out to be a hidden passageway to the rooftop.

It took a lot of work but they were able to fix the entire water system and house up.

It was habitable, but empty.

Inuyasha would have to decorate the warehouse with furniture as time went on, but that made it just that more special.

Peter and Mary had left late at night once they had finally finished, and Mary had agreed to come help out with the duo's street performance when she was off her own work on Mondays and wednesdays.

Inuyasha then went into the extra room and thought, 'I know, I'll call it my music room.'

Then he went to his guitar and opened up his new song book Peter had found while exploring the warehouse on break.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before thinking, 'Alright, it's time to give this a try', as he grabbed the guitar and tuned it before he began.

As he played he thought about his anger at his step mother then the sadness he held for his ignorant father. He played his anger and confusion at them both, his step mother would treat him cruelty then his father would be too ignorant to noticed. In fact, because he was so ignorant he failed to notice the greed behind that beautiful face. If only his father would listen to his small pleas and take noticed, then they decided to have a baby.

But he couldn't blame his future sibling for it. It was never her fault, and he'd be mad at himself if he ever let his step mother touch her like she touched him. He vowed silently in his song that he would protect his sister, but who would protect him.

He thought flowed through song as happy memories of Peter and Mary came to surface. How Peter took him in as his student and taught him how to handle,fix, and play a guitar. And then while mary and Inuyasha had only known each other each other for a few days compare to Him and Peter, they shared laughs like they known each other forever. Mary reminded him of his real mother, and Peter made him think of a father figure. So he knows he can trust them if anything serious ever happens, and he's pretty sure that they'd take him in as their own son in a heartbeat if he ever needed them.

But if that happened who would protect his sister from her mother? He knows that if he told the truth about his step mother they would freak and take him away from his family in a only if they found out he decided, he made a silent vow through his song to protect his little sister at all cost. No matter what, even if they hated each other he'd risk his life for her.


	4. Chapter 4: introducing Melody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I use in this fanfiction nor do I make any profit from it.**

 _Author's note: The song I used here is called 'Rockabye by clean bandit', I personally see Inuyasha singing the cover of this song by henry gallagher. But that's just my opinion, so please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the steps to the family house as he wondered, 'where's dad?'

Today is Inuyasha's seventh birthday and his father never misses it.

Inuyasha continued to wait until a car drove into the driveway, the door opened to reveal Nancy his aunt.

She nearly screamed at him, "Where have you've been!? Your mother just went into labor!"

"Huh?", he uttered while she yanked him by the arm and nearly threw him into the car.

Inuyasha and Nancy didn't really have that good of a relationship but she still came for family events and they got along well.

Inuyasha went into his own world as he finally registered what she said about his step mother.

'So that witch is finally in labor, eh?' , Inuyasha thought bitterly.

It just had to be on his birthday! Did this mean his father forgot that today was his birthday?

'No, that can't be it', Inuyasha thought not wanting to believe that his own father would really forget his birthday.

His father was probalay going to celebrate it at the hospital, yeah that's it.

There is no way his dad would forget his birthday, right?

The boy began to cry as his aunt asked, "Wants wrong kiddo? You should be celebrating, your going to be a big brother!"

"Great", Inuyasha mumbled as they arrived at the hospital.

Soon Nancy lead Inuyasha to the room that his parents are in, when he got there he noticed both of his parents asleep.

The boy's aunt shushed him so he wouldn't wake the couple up as she gently lead the boy to the baby cradle on a cart next to the window.

Inuyasha walked to the cradle and looked inside to see a newborn baby girl, she had black hair like her mother and bright blue eyes.

"Inuyasha?", he heard a voice from beside him.

It was his father, looks like Inuyasha accidentally woke him up.

"Sorry, dad, I didn't mean to wake you up.", Inuyasha bowed his head ashamed.

"It's okay, you didn't wake me up. I woke up on my own. Do you want to hold her?", his father asked.

Inuyasha nodded as Tashio instructed, "Make sure you lift the head, good job."

Inuyasha held his sister awkwardly until she became too heavy for the boy and he handed the baby to his strong father.

Inuyasha then asked, "What's her name."

"Her name is melody, we were listening to a melody when she was born so it seemed to fit her.

"Melody", Inuyasha repeated in awe.

The next day Inuyasha is at his job talking about melody to Peter and mary about melody.

"And she has these beautiful blue eyes.", Inuyasha boasted in awe about his sister.

Peter fist bumped Inuyasha as he said, "I knew you'd like your sister, you just had to give her a chance."

Mary then piped in with a question, "That reminds me, did you do your homework I assigned you?"

Once mary and peter both found out Inuyasha wasn't going to school at all, Mary decided to become Inuyasha's personal teacher since she already had a teaching degree. Mary teaches Inuyasha the first half of the morning shift of his job since not a lot of people come to the park at that time.

Inuyasha muttered, "I forgot.", as he backed away from her.

She then changed from her usally nice mood to a angry tone as she nearly yelled at Inuyasha, "You're already behind from what I gathered! Why on earth would you risk your education, well!?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he stuttered, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

Mary took a deep breath thinking that her yelling at him was punishment enough before she said politely, "That's quite alright, just don't do it again."

When they had questioned why he wasn't getting a education he refused to answer, so they assumed that they shouldn't push the subject too much.

"Oh, looks like it's show time. Come on, boy, let's show them a good time!", Peter said looking at the crowd of people.

"Show time.", Inuyasha nodded as he put his mask on.

The mask flashed slightly as he began to walk to the fountain where they set up a miniature stage.

Peter built the stage when more people started to come just to see them perform as a safety measure and decided on some official times so those people knew when to come and to bring their money with them.

Who knew peter had the documents to do this?

Anyways, now they make way more money from the citizens. So much so, Peter suggested to Inuyasha that instead of giving his mother all that money that he should give her around twenty to thirty dollars and hide the rest for emergencies and for himself. Inuyasha agreed since his step mother doesn't know what job he has and how much he actually earns that there's no way she could know.

But where would he hide it?

Peter offered to make a bank account for Inuyasha, that way he could save it for later.

"All right folks, today we are offering for you guys to pick out the song he sings.", Peter instructed the crowd.

Not long after the stage was built, Inuyasha, received his stage name from the audience.

They called him Hanyou R.

He was nicknamed this because he was a hanyou and he always wears red when the boy preforms.

Peter continued, "All you gotta do is put your vote on this piece of paper. Don't worry we'll perform more than one song for y'all depending on the amount of votes."

Soon people were lining up to give their vote as they chatted among themselves happily.

After a while they stopped and Peter collected the papers then handed the most voted song to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded as Peter grabbed his guitar and started playing.

Inuyasha smirked as he said to the crowd, "Hanyou R and Peter The Musician, it's just us."

Then he started to sing happily.

After he finished Hanyou R did a bow as the crowd screamed for more.

It was now late afternoon and Inuyasha was walking home from work.

Splitting his earnings meant he'll have a lot of extra money, the only question is what will he use it for?

He looked at the window of a bookstore and there stood a book that Read, "The runaway hanyou."

Inuyasha than enter the store curious about the book, he walked over to a bookshelf that had several copies of this book in it's shelfs and then pulled one out.

He started reading the back to see the summary.

It was about a hanyou whose parents were very abusive to them because of their mixed heritage. It goes on to tell how they saved up money than took a train out of town to live by themselves and how they meet friends along the way.

This story reminded him alot about his own situation, maybe he should run away too.

That's it, he'll run away!

It might take some time for him to save up that much money maybe even years, but he'll do it. Afterall, it's not like either parent had shown true concern about him living in a old warehouse of all things.

The seven year old boy then walked to the counter and purchased the book to read later for pointers in him running away.

Inuyasha waved to the lady at the counter before departing with a new goal in his sights.

After a while, Inuyasha got back into his daily routine with a few changes.

Before he even knew it ten months had already past and Melody was stirring up trouble for everyone.

She cried so loud that sometimes even Inuyasha could faintly hear it from his warehouse.

Actually, he was silently grateful that he lived in a warehouse because of the nonstop crying.

Inuyasha groaned as he silently got up and went to the kicken in the back of the warehouse to eat a snack.

Today was his day off from work, and he was determined not to waste it.

He would be saying that if he weren't so lonely.

He missed the company of Mary and Peter very much because his father is busy with the baby and Sesshomaru is at college.

Man, if only he had some sort of a stay at the house companion!

He decided that there was no point in thinking about a companion anyways when he finished his snack because there is no way that would happen to him, ever.

After he was done cleaning up he decided to take a walk around the forest just to pass some time.

When he was walking he suddenly heard a desperate, "Meow", call out for help.

He rushed forward to be greeted by a injured nekomata stuck underneath a log.

He quickly lifted the log off the feline to see her leg was bleeding badly.

Inuyasha then scooped her up in his hands and swiftly carried the nekomata back to his safe warehouse.

The boy then quickly grabbed the tablet Mary had given him for his birthday, once she found out about it, and looked up medical treatment for nekomata.

He nodded as he put the tablet down and grabbed a old sheet and placed it on the ground before carefully moving the cat like creature onto the sheet.

The nekomata meowed in pain as Inuyasha grabbed a washcloth and started wiping her wounds off so he could see the damage.

Why he was doing this he had no idea, he just knew he had to do this.

Apparently she had cut her leg wide open, so he would have to give her stitches.

He then carefully went into the other room and grabbed a first aid kit as the nekomata cried in distress.

He quickly went to the cat like animal and got out the material for stitches then he said to her, "Ok, listen up. I don't have anything to numb your pain, so this is going to hurt badly. Just hang in there."

He then sternley held her injured leg down tight as he got to work.

It took a while of careful precision, but he finally finished without hurting the nekomata more.

He looked at the nekomata knowing full well that she'll need to stay here for at least a week before she could even use her back leg properly.

Inuyasha went into a deep thought for a moment before spurting out, "Kirara, that's what I'll name you."

Seeing kirara sleeping peacefully made Inuyasha tired as he went up to the loft and fell on his hammock into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Kirara, hanyou R's familiar

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from it or the songs I use in this fanfiction.**

 _Author's note: the songs I used here are Mercy by shawn mendes covered by_ _henry gallagher, then there is still here by digital daggers. Please review and enjoy the story._

* * *

Inuyasha gasped awake as he was met with a furry face, the boy fell out of his hammock as Kirara landed gracefully on her four paws.

Inuyasha calmed down immediately recognizing the small creature and said, "Wow, your sure feeling better."

Inuyasha got up and looked down sadly, "I guess It's time to let you free."

He then picked her up and carried the cat outside and let her out. He placed her gently on the forest floor as he suddenly remembered that he had to work today. The small inu hanyou then rushed back to his home and grabbed his guitar and darted off to the park.

He felt so upset that he had to free kirara because the boy has gotten quite attached to the fury animal in the last few weeks. He had to hide kirara's scent from his step mother's strong nose quite a few times, if she ever got a hold of her he just didn't know what to do. If only there was some way he could keep kirara, but she was still a wild animal and needed to be in nature it was simply her purpose.

A few minutes later Inuyasha straightened up as he approached Peter, looks like Mary isn't here today. Good thing too because Inuyasha failed to do his homework.

Peter greeted Inuyasha then asked out of curiosity, "Who is the fury cat?" Inuyasha wiped around as he was greeted by kirara with a purr.

"Kirara!?", Inuyasha reacted in panic as tried to shoo away the small cat. Kirara completely ignored Inuyasha's desperate attempts as she launched onto his shoulders.

Peter gave a smirk and said, "Looks like she likes ya." Inuyasha countered, "You think!?" Peter then gave kirara a little treat as he stated, "This might actually be a good thing for us, people love pets. How about it? Let's make this little fellow hanyou r's familiar."

Inuyasha looked up in surprise at Peter's declaration, If Kirara was his familiar then he could keep her as a pet. Not only that but this would give him a reason to keep her. Inuyasha straightened up as he said happily, "Let's do it!"

After that they did a few performances with the small feline while at the same time training her, during the first performance they found out that she could transform into a bigger form and Inuyasha got to ride her for the first time. Yep, this friendship was going to last forever.

* * *

As hours turned into days and days into weeks and weeks into months and months into years Inuyasha is now eleven years old. Ever since his little sister was born he hasn't been able to celebrate a single birthday, now that he thinks about it he hasn't seen his brother since then either. Didn't his brother say he'd visit, does no family member not like him anymore!? To make it worse his father thinks he's hiding his grades because he is failing and would scold him almost every night saying, "Why can't you be more like your brother!" Then his sister would try to copy him, little did they know thanks to Mary he was actually at a high school level in his education.

Inuyasha sighed as he got ready for his daily performance at the park, he missed being able to celebrate his birthday and the lack of attention causes him to act out often at his father causing a good beating from his step mother later. Luckily for him the abuse have become limited to whenever he acts out, his mother seems content with him paying her everyday.

Oh yeah, he almost forgot today is his birthday. Guess you can lose track of time when you don't celebrate your own birthday. Which means it is also Melody's birthday too, isn't she like four now?

Inuyasha clenched his hands into wrist as he pulled up his black leathered boots, that also means like always he will have to celebrate her birthday instead of his. Did his brother at least remember his birthday?

Inuyasha took a deep breath and cleared his head, such thought were no good for him he decided. But he did remember last year when he left first thing for work his parents got mad at him and he wasn't allowed to even have birthday cake and received a beating that left him limbing for a entire week. Does his father even love him anymore?

He let some tears loose at the thought because it seemed true, at least he still had Mary and Peter. So he walked to the house anyways to give his sister a happy birthday, was his father really that ignorant not to love him?

He arrived a few minutes later thanks to his supernatural speed, this speed had arrived a few weeks prior apparently it was normal for hanyou his age according to Mary and Peter. He then cautiously walked into the house as he heard laughter coming from the other room. Looks like his brother had come back from college, Inuyasha slowly walked into the living room at a sad pace as his brother waved at him welcoming.

Inuyasha felt numb though because of his current situation with his family and the fact that the brother that promised to protect him has broke his promise made him say as a result, "Whatever." His father immediately reacted and yelled at Inuyasha, "What is wrong with you!? Treat your older brother with respect!?" Inuyasha then countered, "Why? He because he hasn't come home in like five years or because he hasn't even bothered to visit us!?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, this wasn't like Inuyasha.

Tashio tried to grab the boy by the wrist but Inuyasha slapped his hand away in fear and anger and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

Because of his step mother he doesn't like anyone touching him anymore, unless it's Mary and Peter of course. His heartbeat increased as he started to scream in anger at his father, it was a form of defense against a full demon that Peter and Mary had taught him in case of a emergency. The boy was just so scared that his father was going to hit him that he ran away from his father and out of the house as the scream successfully had Tashio on his knees temporary. He heard his brother and father yell. "Inuyasha!", before he disappeared into the forest. Soon he looked for Kirara in panic at the warehouse he now called home.

She immetally sense his fear and rising panic as she transformed and let him ride her to the park in worry. This was the first time Inuyasha had a panic attack and she was extremely worried. She calmed down as she felt Inuyasha's heart beat slow back to a normal pace as they flew away from the family house, deciding that Inuyasha could use the break she flew around for a few minutes before heading to the park.

"Hey, kiddo, are you okay? You look a little pale, how about you sit down next to me and tell me what happened.", Peter asked concerned.

Inuyasha remained quiet has he hugged Peter and cried into his arms, then Mary came around the corner and joined in and added to Peters question, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

After a while Inuyasha calmed back down and Peter handed him his guitar, "Are you going to be okay to play today?" Inuyasha immetally replied with confidence, "Of course."

He wasn't about to let some panic attack destroy his chance to run away, he nodded as they set up for work. Soon he put his mask on as he transformed into Hanyou R, this time he knew exactly what he wanted to sing.

People gathered as he started to sing sadly with a slight confidence to the song.

He finished singing as the cheered for more, before he could choose another song though someone from the crowd came up to the stage to greet Inuyasha.

The boy looked back at Peter as he nodded his concert at the man, so Inuyasha knew that Peter knew this guy.

The man greeted, "Hello, Hanyou R, my name is Paul and I have a offer for you.", as he held his hand palm up to the boy.

Inuyasha knowing the personal he created for Hanyou R didn't hesitate to take the man's hand in front of public. The man then continued, "I am a music producer from shikon studios, a very famous music and theater institution, and I would like to offer you a job as a musician. We'll cover all expenses from education to equipement for you."

Inuyasha glanced at Peter as he nodded his head. Inuyasha then confidently said, "Yes I accept your offer."

The man then said, " I see you've already met my brother, Peter." Inuyasha gasped and looked in between the two. The man laughed as he said, "Yeah, I know we don't look that much related."

Paul straighten up as he said, "Ok then, we'll be expecting you in a few days. Peter and his wife can show you where it is." With that Paul bid farewell as the crowd took pictures and started to celebrate the long awaited arrival of a famous musician to the official music business.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly approached the family house as he attempted to slip in without anyone noticing. Suddenly out of nowhere his father shouted, "Inuyasha, there you are!"

Inuyasha wiped around in fear as his father looked really angry then Tashio calmed down and lead Inuyasha out of the room.

Tashio asked, "What's really the matter, son?" He attempted to put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder but Inuyasha dodged it. The boy just didn't care about being hit anymore as he yelled out, "That Melody gets to celebrate her birthday when I don't get to."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha, we always celebrate your birthday?", Tashio asked confused. Inuyasha let tears let loose as he cried, "So you've really forgotten, well I'll make it simple. As of today I am eleven and it is also the fifth birthday missed!"

The boy couldn't take it anymore as he shoved past his father and left the house in tears as he went to his warehouse. He didn't even want to see his father's face, he just didn't want to see his pity for him.

The boy locked all the doors to the warehouse as he went to the basement and like for the past five years hugged himself as he draw a birthday cake and started to sing happy birthday to himself in order to calm down.

He took deep breath as he finally calmed down, he just knew he was going to receive a beating later for this. But he just couldn't face anyone right now, especially after he said that to his dad. He cried silently for a few minutes before he heard banging coming from his front door.

It was his dad with Eileen, he could smell their scent all the way from the basement. He then decided the warehouse was no longer safe to sleep in for the night and darted upstairs to the back door and sneaked past his parents.

There was just one place that he knew no one would think to find him for the night. He ran through the night until he came to a graveyard just outside of town, he walked around until he found a old gravestone. It read, "Izayoi takashi."

Inuyasha shouted at the stone and said, "Why did you have to leave me!?" The boy cried on his mother's gravestone before saying, "I'm sorry I wish you were here, mother." He noticed how dirty her gravestone was and walked tiredly over to the well and got a bucket of water and carried it over to her gravestone. He then stripped off a piece of his sleeve and dipped it in the water then started to scrub the grave stone with all the might his small body could muster. When he finished when it looked to be around midnight, he then decided to perform to his mom as he sang a sad song.

He soon fell asleep next to his mother gravestone with tears running down his eyes as it began to rain.


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Koga and Kagome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs I use in the fanfiction nor do I make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: The first song I use is shed a light by David guetta and Robin Schulz covered by Henry Gallagher, the second song is confident covered by Kidz bop the original singer is Demi Lovato._

 _Thank you and please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Inuyasha slowly woke up as he heard footsteps hurring towards him, why did he feel so bad? Where was he again? Then the memories of last night flowed into his mind as he thought, 'that's right, I'm at mother's grave.'

Suddenly he felt a hand gently shake him awake, he opened his eyes to be met with concerned amber eyes. Inuyasha gasped as he thrust his body into a sitting position, it was his dad!

Suddenly the boy felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he nearly fell backwards before his father caught him. Tashio yelled, "Inuyasha!", in deep concern for the boy as Inuyasha began coughing violently.

Someone beside Tashio came up to Inuyasha and felt his forehead before calmly stating, "He has a extremely high fever, we need to get him to a doctor." Inuyasha looked up at the other male, but his eyesight was just too blurry to recognize the voice.

His father nodded as he swiftly pressed Inuyasha to his chest and quickly left the grave and into his car.

Before Inuyasha even knew it, he had passed out.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around slowly as he found that he was in a hospital bed in the hospital. What had happened? He looked out the window to find out it was now night time, how long had he been out?

He heard the room's door open to be greeted by his father. Tashio looked up and gave a surprised look when he saw Inuyasha then he smiled and said, "Your awake!"

Then he rushed to Inuyasha's bedside and asked, "Why on earth would you run to your mother's grave like that?"

"What do you mean?", Inuyasha gave a fake questioning tone. He knew why, guess his father wasn't actually paying any attention to him after all.

Tashio growed, "You literally refused to come anywhere near home for the entire night, you slept in the rain when you have a entire building as your room! What's wrong with you!"

Inuyasha hid his face behind his bangs because of the hurt in his eyes. Normally a parent would worry over a child if they were in the hospital, he guessed his father really didn't love him anymore.

Oh well, that just gives him a even better reason to run away from home. Now, there's nothing holding him back. So he won't hesitate when the time comes, for now he needs to focus on the here and now. Inuyasha asked, "How long was I out for?"

"A entire day, you got yourself ill by sleeping in the rain. The doctor said you should be able to leave the hospital as soon as you wake up, so let's go.", Tashio replied

Good, he won't miss his opportunity for the contract with shikon studios.

'Wow, that was fast. Guess he really doesn't care', the boy thought bitterly of his father.

Man, he isn't even going to try to punish Inuyasha. Especially after yelling at him, running away, and getting himself ill. The boy guess he supposed to be lucky, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well tonight once he would meet face to face with eileen. He really misses Peter and Mary even if it was only just one day. luckily, he won't miss his opportunity for the contract with shikon studios. Now that he can't wait for, the more he earns the closer he is to running away.

* * *

They just got into the car when Taisho asked for the last time, "What is wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard hiding his true feelings before saying, "Nothing"

He already made the situation bad enough, he doesn't want to make it worse.

Tashio then laughed hysterically, "Yeah right!", before adding, "Ever since you were six you've been avoiding me, your own father, more and more. Then you started acting out, especially on your sister's birthday."

Inuyasha wanted to scream so badly that it was his birthday too, but choose to remain silent with a heavy weight in his eyes.

"What is wrong? Do you not like your sister because of your mother? Or do you just don't like her in general?"

Soon Inuyasha couldn't help but scream at his father, "I love my sister and that witch isn't my mother!"

Then the unspeakable happened, "I don't know what to believe from you anymore, you're such a disgrace to our family name Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hid his teary face underneath his bangs as he thought, 'Yep, he definitely doesn't care what happens to me anymore.'

Suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha yelled, "stop the car!"

His father then ignored the boy once again as he tried to say to him, "I'm walking home, stop the car!"

Tears welled up In Inuyasha's eyes as his father continued to ignore him. Fine then, he'll just get out of the car himself! The boy then opened the passenger's side of the door as his father was forced to stop the car, once the car was still Inuyasha jumped out of the car and walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

A few hours later Inuyasha is back within his warehouse feeding kirara when Eileen bursts into the warehouse. Not wanting to make it worse Inuyasha is quick to comply as he walked towards her head bow.

She snatched his dog ears hard as he yelped she said, "You will never do that again! Just for that you know have to come up with one hundred dollars!", as she started to beat the boy even harder than usual.

Once she was done she stormed out of the warehouse and left Inuyasha to clean up the blood that was leaking from his nose and his bruises. Lucky, he now has a stable job as a musician so he could meet her demands. He just wonders how long he'll last, he just hopes he'll last long enough to actually run away.

* * *

"Are you ready kid?", Peter said to Inuyasha as they arrived at the large building.

Inuyasha nodded sternley, this was a big step in the music career and he was taking it. At first he thought it would be small building, but now the building seemed slightly nerve wracking. But Inuyasha will not dare show how nervous he is, this is his only chance away from his step mother and he will not ruin it.

They walked through the front doors to be greeted by Paul and two children about Hanyou R's age. Paul waved to them and walked over to Hanyou R and Peter as he said, "Good to see you made it, this is Kagome and Koga. You'll be working with them from now on, Hanyou R", as he gestured to the two children behind him.

Inuyasha recognized both of them from the newspaper, like him they are well known prodigies for their music. Kouga is not only a great musician, but a fast and pretty impressive dancer. The other boy even stared in a few musicals and dancing competitions as a result. Kagome is known for her kindness and soft voice, she is also a great actor.

Wow, Hanyou R just couldn't believe he'll be working with them. Not only that but he hasn't been near children his own age like this since he was six when he went to school. So just meeting them like that left his mouth gaping.

Before anyone could register his reaction, Kagome, came up to Hanyou R in a tackle hug. Hanyou R doesn't push her away though, for some reason she reminded him of his mother as she gave him a big hug. He closed his mouth as he thought, "She feels warm and smells nice."

Kagome let go of Hanyou R as she said, "Hello Hanyou R it's nice to finally meet you"

"You may call me Inuyasha, Hanyou R is my stage name. Just don't tell my fans that." Inuyasha replied placing a finger over his lips in a shushing manner.

"Okay Inuyasha", she happily said as she skipped back to her place. Inuyasha couldn't help but give off a light blush at her actions before Koga came up to introduce himself.

"Hey mutt, as you know my name is Koga. If you get in my way, you'll regret it ", Koga threatened.

"Same to you.", Inuyasha copied Koga. There was no way he'll let someone talk to him like that!

Koga suddenly smirked as he ruffled Inuyasha's hair he said, "I think I'll like you."

"Huh?", Inuyasha said surprised.

Koga then whispered in his ear, "This place needs more possible rivals, everyone else are either girls or wimps."

Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker at that as Koga joined in.

Paul then said, "You three get along great, I was afraid you wouldn't." He then added addressing Koga and Kagome, "How about you two show your new friend around while I talk with Peter about something."

They both nodded as decided to show Inuyasha the recording studio first.

Paul whispered to Peter, "You're right he's a good find, he works well with those two. Even Koga, who usually doesn't get along with the others, seems to like him. Where did you find him?"

Peter answered, "By a garbage dumpster, he's really grown since then."

Paul asked, "What about his parents?"

Peter then thought a moment before replying, "I don't know, I'm guessing they aren't good parents. He sometimes comes to mary and me sobbing, but he won't tell us why."

"Don't worry, brother, I'm sure he'll tell you one day. You just have to let him get close enough to to you.", Paul reassured Peter.

"I just wish he'd already tell me. I see him as a son, you know." Peter said sadly.

"Speaking of getting closer to Inuyasha, are you going to take up my offer as a music director for the three?", Paul asked Peter in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I will.", Peter replied before adding, "But not because I want to work beside you, okay?"

Paul laughed as he said, "Okay"

* * *

The trio went into the elevator as they left the brothers behind. Kagome explained, "The recording studio is downstairs, there are actually several of them downstairs."

Suddenly they heard a mew coming from Inuyasha's bookbag, the other two turned to look at him as he blushed in embarrassment. He had forgotten all about kirara, he then placed his book bag gently down as he soon unzipped it. The bookbag soon revealed a cut small cat like creature.

"Aww, is that kirara? She's so cute in person." Kagome cooed as she picked up the cat and cuddled the feline in her arms.

'So kagome heard about kirara too', Inuyasha thought before the elevator opened wide open for them as they were greeted with a wide hallway with a few chairs with small tables. Doors lined the walls that lead into the recording studios.

"There is the main recording studio", Kagome pointed out for Inuyasha at the end of the hall. At the end of the hall were two large double doors, when they got there koga opened the door.

"Wow.", was all Inuyasha could say as he looked at the colorful room. The main color of the room was golden, there was a side room where they would record their music without interruption on the inside. On the outside was the recording equipment, most likely for editing and other things.

Kagome smiled, "That's not all, there is a private recording studio for each musician and yours should be ready."

"Really?", Inuyasha questioned in a amazed voice. Kagome nodded to him as she lead him to his recording studio. When Inuyasha went through the door he was awestruck, it was amazing. The room was a ruby color with different guitars lining the walls of the sitting room, It was smaller than the main room but Inuyasha was still impressed. So much so, he was shocked silent.

Kagome piped up, "This is probalay where you'll be spending most of your time working. Mine is like yours but with a piano instead of these guitars and it is green. Koga's is brown and he has a drum set."

Koga then added in, "Don't forget that each private studio has a living quarters for those long nights and the bathroom inside for the times you need a good shower or dip in a bath. Oh, and the quarters have this gigantic closet."

Inuyasha gasped as Koga showed him the living quarters inside the private studio. Only one word to describe it, it was gigantic!

Kagome then finished, "There is also a gym,cafeteria, education center, and the directors offices upstairs. Such as the calligraphy director's office, you'll meet her later. This will most likely be where you'll spend most of your time."

"How about we give the studio a try?", Paul suddenly came into the room with peter.

Paul looked at Peter a second before he said, "Oh I almost forgot,children, this is my brother peter. He will be our new music director."

"About time!", Koga and Kagome yelled at the same time.

Paul gave a guilty look before straightening himself up, Koga and Kagome were fed up with the man having to use substitute music directors almost every day. About time he got a permanent one!

Paul cleared his voice, "Also we have a new teacher, her name is mary."

"You bet!", Mary said from behind the two male adults. She had been with the two adfults the entire time, she was just silent through the whole ordeal.

"Okay.", all three children answered before Inuyasha asked, "So what do you mean give the studio a try?"

"Preform, Peter told me you were working on a new song.", Paul said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess", Inuyasha answered unsure.

"It's okay, you got this.", Peter encouraged.

Then paul added, "This is also a good way for us to see where you are right now with your music."

Inuyasha nodded as he rummage through his bag for his guitar before he could get it out, however, Paul handed Inuyasha one of the guitars from the wall.

The man said, "Here, use this instead."

Inuyasha looked to Peter as the man nodded his approval. Inuyasha then gratefully took the guitar and headed into the side room.

He sat down on a chair in front of a microphone as he began to sing.

Inuyasha Finished by shedding a tear thinking about his father before he heard clapping coming from the intercom as he was greeted by Paul's voice, "That was great!"

"Hey paul can I perform for Inuyasha real quick, that way he can hear what I sound like. We'll be performing together after all.", Kagome asked out of the blue.

Paul looked at her for a moment in amazement before saying, "Good idea, since Koga doesn't sing as much as you do he can join you. He can dance and add on to your music, that way Inuyasha can see how you two usually perform."

Kagome jumped up and excitedly before without a second thought running out of Inuyasha's record studio and into the main one.

Soon they were already ready and hook up. The music started as Koga added, "Are you ready" Soon Kagome began to sing with a clear confidence.

They finished with a bow before leaving the side room to be greeted by their new friend.

"Wow, that was amazing", was Inuyasha reaction at the duet then he turned happily and asked Paul and Peter, "Will I perform like that?"

Paul then answered the young boy, "Of course."

Inuyasha then skipped around the room happily with his new friends, things were starting to look up for the boy.


	7. Chapter 7: as time goes on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: Sorry that I had to delete the song lyrics but I will from now on list in order which song he sings in order he sings here so you can get the idea. First I used A billion hits by ross lynch, second I used bad blood covered by Tanner_ _Patrick original song by Taylor swift._

* * *

At night a crowd cheered loudly as the stage began to light up with music, soon Hanyou R appeared and began to sing and dance just for them.

The fifteen year old then finished as he bowed, soon he left the spotlight as he walked backstage. He has come so far in the past four years, actually this was is first real concert without Koga and Kagome since he signed a contract with Shikon studios. Apparently Paul thought it was about time that Hanyou R had his big debut. Previously he would sing on the radio or play backup guitar for the older musicians, but that was because he was too young and inexperienced to perform on stage.

But now with those four years plus when he would perform on the street, he was deemed worthy to start the next level in his career. It's the same for Koga and Kagome, their beg debuts are at two separate places from where he is. Right now he is playing at a local auditorium in his hometown upon request because he wanted to stay close to home for this one.

After some time his step mother started to leave him mostly alone, so unless he fails to pay her he should be fine for now. When she does abuse him, it's when she's angry. So Inuyasha tries to avoid making her mad, with how long she has been in his life he found some ways to avoid that type of conflict. However, there are some times when he can calm her down. Usually those cruel moments happens when she is mad at Melody and needs something to take the anger out on.

His father sees him as a disappointment and ignores whatever Inuyasha does. In fact, the boy has been able to get away with a lot of stuff without his father knowing. Such as working late at night and missing dinner, being Hanyou R, and other work related things.

The boy's family knows about Hanyou R, but doesn't know about him being the same guy. In fact, Melody is obsessed with Hanyou R while she oftens plays cruel jokes and spats cruel words on Inuyasha. Still, Inuyasha can't blame her, it's her parents fault that she acts that way towards him. By their pointless lectures and often arguments, she has picked up their attitude.

Hanyou R sighed, if only they knew the truth then his family wouldn't treat him so badly. He can't wait to run away, then he wouldn't have to worry about Eileen or his father.

Hanyou R can now not only play guitar but the piano and drums. Not long after he came to Shikon Studios, Paul, insisted he learned to play multiple instruments.

When he got backstage he was greeted by Kagome. Hanyou R asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to perform tonight."

She answered, "I finished early, besides what's wrong with me coming to see my best friend's debut?"

Hanyou R blushed, "There's nothing wrong with it, thanks for coming", as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

Kagome laughed before she handed him a soda, "Anyways, good work today."

Hanyou R muttered, "Thanks", before siping at the contents in the can.

After they chatted for a while hanyou R said, "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

Soon they parted ways as they both left for their houses.

* * *

When Inuyasha got home he sighed tiredly as he got out the money for his stepmother. He walked towards the family house and noticed the lights on. Just great, he was way too tired for this.

He got to the door and opened it, looks like they were having a family night and Inuyasha missed it. "Just great", Inuyasha mumbled underneath his breath as his father approached him.

"Where on earth were you!? You've been gone most of the night!", Tashio yelled at the boy.

Melody piped in, "Oooh, looks like someone's in trouble.", as she laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune.

Inuyasha growled, "Why you brat!"

Tashio grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and lead him to the other room before he could get in a fight with his sister. Once they were in the other room tashio continued to yell at Inuyasha, "Why can't you be more like your brother!"

Inuyasha said without thinking, "My life is none of your business."

Tashio growed then with his mind clouded with anger he slapped Inuyasha. The boy's eyes went wide before he glared at his father and said, "Just leave me alone.", before he left the house to go to his warehouse.

When he got there he slammed the front door then he slid down his back into a sitting position, he wasn't about to cry. He stopped crying when he was twelve, he wouldn't look like a idiot. No, he wasn't even sad. He was mad at his father, he couldn't believe he used to look up to him.

Inuyasha got up and went into the old studio Mary and Peter had built for him. Those two had down so much for him, unlike his father who just slapped him. He touched the red imprint on his facem, soon he immediately pulled it away in pain. Has his father ever truly loved him as a son?

He went up to his guitar and started to play away his feelings as he sang.

When Inuyasha finished, he felt so much better. That's when kirara came up to him and comforted him by rubbing against his leg. Inuyasha muttered, "Thanks girl.", before taking her in his arms and carrying her to her makeshift bed Inuyasha made just for her.

Then he decided to go to bed too, after all he has a long day of work tomorrow he needs his sleep. Soon he was fast asleep as he dreamed about Kagome and his friends.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha was absorbed in his work when miroku came in. Miroku is one of Inuyasha's closest friends, Miruku is a eighteen years old and works with Inuyasha as a music and sound effect editor. So they often work together and Miroku like Inuyasha is a prodigy in his work. The young man also works with other musicians in the company, but he works with Inuyasha the most.

"You know, you should really ask her out sometime.", Miroku said smirking as Inuyasha jumped startled.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before replying, "Ask who out?"

Miroku smirked as he said, "Kagome."

Inuyasha blushed deeply as he said, "Why would I?", as he tried but failed to hide the truth.

Miroku thought for a moment before adding, "You have next week off so that would be the perfect time to take her out. Do you need my help?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Stay out of it! I'll do it myself!" Inuyasha suddenly realized what he just said as he froze in shock.

Miroku smirked as he said, "Alright, good luck." Then he quickly left to avoid a chair that was being hurled at him.

Once he was gone Inuyasha dropped himself on a sofa in the sitting room. He muttered to himself, "It's none of his business! He can't even get Sango to date him!"

Sango is the youngest and best fashion designer in the company. She handles all the designs, outfits, and plans what they wear during a performance. So far she works for the younger musicians and actors, but her dream is to work as a famous fashion designer one day. She often spends most of the time with Kagome on her spare time. Seriously, those two are inseparable.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before deciding to text Kagome. What should he text her? Her number was the first number he ever got when Peter gave him his phone for his twelfth birthday. The fifteen year old then started to type, "Yo, kagome, how about a date?" No, that wasn't right. But when he went to delete the text he accidently sent it.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock and pure horror as he realized his mistake. He was about to text nevermind when his phone, dinged. He gulped before pulling up Kagome's text message it read, "Sure I'd love to! You didn't need to be so rash about it, though."

Inuyasha's heart beat increased rapidly before he smiled.

Wait, he was the one who asked. Oh no, where would they go!? He didn't think this through too well.

That's when he received another message from kagome it said, "How about we go skating at around five on friday?"

Inuyasha replied, "Sure!"

Kagome texted, "Great, see you then!"

Inuyasha put his phone up as he went back to work this time with a new passion.

* * *

It was later in the day, around three, when Inuyasha decided to take a break from his work as he went up to the cafeteria for a snack. When he got there he was surprised to see shippo, Paul's son, and Sango's younger brother Kohaku there. Shippo is eight while kohaku is ten, they are best friends and often cause trouble for everyone in the studio.

"Hey, that's my piece of chicken!", Shippo yelled at Kohaku. The ten year old then started running as he said, "Catch me if you can!"

Soon shippo was chasing Kohaku through the cafeteria until they ran straight into Inuyasha. The fifteen year old nearly yelled, "Watch it brat!"

They then both came to a stop and bowed their heads as they said at the same time, "Sorry Inuyasha."

Then they resumed their little chase as Inuyasha muttered, "Seriously?", underneath his breath before deciding to ignore them and go eat.

"Oh wait!", Shippo said as he stopped mid game and turned towards Inuyasha.

"What is it kid?", Inuyasha asked curiously. Shippo quickly answered, "My father wants to see you in his office, see ya!", before he went back to playing with kohaku.

'Why would Paul want to see me in his office?', Inuyasha wondered as he stopped what he was doing and went to Paul's office.

When he got there Paul greeted him with a smile, so that meant he wasn't in trouble. So then why was he called into Paul's office? This better not be some trick that shippo played on him!

Paul then said, "Inuyasha please sit down." So shippo wasn't lying.

The older man then explained, "The reason I had shippo call you here is because we just got a offer to send you on a world tour in a few months by a famous company and I wanted to know if you'd be interested?"

Inuyasha froze this was a big step in his music career, he could even run away like this. A world tour could take years, which meant years away from Eileen. It was just too much to be real, but it was. If he went on this tour he would have a good plan, even if his father and Eileen went looking for him there was no way they could find him. It was perfect so he said without a second thought, "Of course I'm interested."

Paul then added, "You will have to make sure to tell your parents your leaving so they don't call the cops thinking you ran away."

Oh course he will, he'll leave a letter explaining everything about Eileen and Hanyou R. But maybe he should tell his parents himself, after all he wouldn't want them to call the cops on him either way. He gulped, he guessed it was about time to tell his family. He just hope they'd listen to him for once, which he doubt that.

* * *

After getting everything planned and organized, Inuyasha, headed home early to tell his dad about Hanyou R. When he got there they were watching the news and Melody was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Hanyou R is going on tour!"

His father noticed his presence and said, "About time you come home on time for once!"

Inuyasha tried to say, "about Hanyou R dad." before his father interrupted him, "I think it's about time you started acting like your brother."

Inuyasha wasn't his brother though, it hurt him on the inside to hear such words. He'll never be like his brother. His brother has never been abused in his life or forced to hide who he really is. If he was his brother his father would love him so matter what.

His father than asked, "So what were you trying to say?" Inuyasha answered, "Nothing." as he gave his mother his pay for the day then walked away from his family with a dark expression.

He'll go on the tour and he will leave a letter for his father, it's not like he'll care anyways.


	8. Chapter 8: The beginning of the tour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: If you want to know what song I used in this fanfiction I used 22 by Taylor swift covered by Sam Tsui, Kurt Hugo Schneider, ATC & King the Kid. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Later that week Inuyasha and Kagome were on their date when they stopped skating to take a break. On stage they both wore their magic mask so they would not be recognized in public. This way they could go on their date without them being recognized as famous musicians.

"So I hear your going on tour, are you excited?", Kagome asked politely. Inuyasha responded, "Of course, but my folks won't take it well.", Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome slammed her hands on the table saying, "Well then, they shouldn't be your parents! If they love you they will understand!"

Inuyasha smiled for what felt like forever when he said, "Thank you, you always make me feel better." Kagome blushed deeply.

Then the fifteen year old girl snapped out of it as she remembered something. She told Inuyasha, "Oh yeah, Koga, me, and the others are coming on the tour with you."

Inuyasha thought happily, 'I'll tell her about everything when I'm on the tour then."

That's when the staff announced, "It's time for the lovers dance, all couples please proceed to the skating rink."

So that's what they did as they danced into the night staring into each other eyes in true love.

* * *

It was around midnight when Inuyasha finally got home after making sure Kagome got home safe. He walked to his warehouse thinking that everyone would be asleep, but when he got there it was burning and his parents were standing right in front of it.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock, his only home away from that witch had been burned. His father walked to Inuyasha and said sternly, "This is what you get for sneaking out at night, boy. For now on you'll be staying at the main house in the attic. We've already got it ready for you, so be grateful."

Tashio then walked away disappointingly from his son before he stopped and said, "Oh yeah, I found a guitar with some other instruments in there. Who do you think you are, Hanyou R? Yeah, right!"

But he was Hanyou R and he just lost almost everything. Except, Kirara! He ran into the burning warehouse as he heard his father scream in concern. He looked around for Kirara as he began to lose oxygen, she must've been hiding from his mother and father!

He heard a mew coming from the basement as he rushed down the stairs. She was stuck under a box that had fallen down in the chaos. He lifted the box as he covered his mouth to keep himself from inhaling more flames. Suddenly, he began to cough violently as he squeezed the little cat safely to his chest. Strong arms grabbed him harshly and lead him outside of the warehouse.

Inuyasha could barely see who saved him as he took large breaths of clean air. Finally his visioned cleared as he met face to face with his father. The fifteen year old boy had burn marks all over his arms, chest, and legs. Tashio yelled, "What is wrong with you! I don't even think Hanyou R would do this." Inuyasha gave him a are you serious? look. He is Hanyou R, so yeah Hanyou R would do the same thing

That's when Kirara mewed in worry as Tashio finally noticed her. "What on earth?", Tashio asked confused. Inuyasha stroked her fur to calm her down as she quieted successfully down. The boy mumbled, "Her name is Kirara, she's my pet." When Inuyasha expected his father to yell at him he said Instead, "You should've asked first, but you may keep her as long as your sister can play with her."

Inuyasha stared at Tashio in shock as he took the cat away from him and said, "Now let's get the first aid kit." The fifteen year old just stood there dumbfounded because his father was being nice to him. Him of all people, yep he was dreaming! His father hasn't acted this way towards him since he was six years old. Oh well, he might as well enjoy the dream while it last.

Soon they were heading towards the main house leaving the burning warehouse behind.

* * *

"Ouch!", Inuyasha whimpered as his father put disinfectant on his wounds. Guess it wasn't a dream after all.

"Then you shouldn't have ran into a burning building, jeez!", His father scolded. Inuyasha looked around the kitchen, it's been a while since he was in here. It looked a lot newer and nicer, did they redecorate it or something? He shook his head of such thoughts, he needed to focus on here and now.

Maybe now's the time to tell his dad, but he needed to test that thought first. Inuyasha asked, "Hey dad, what would you think if I really was Hanyou R?" tashio cocked his head in confusion before he asked, "Why do you ask?"

He wanted to say because he is Hanyou R but chose to say instead, "Because you keep comparing him to me and I was curious."

"Well, if you were then I'd say you were a fool. The only way for you to be Hanyou R is that you've been not only sneaking out but you've been skipping school for years. Good thing you not, right?", Tashio answered.

Inuyasha agreed, "Yeah", sadly.

* * *

A few months later and Inuyasha and the others were getting ready for the tour, in fact they leave the next day. Once they got the tour bus loaded they went to their families for the rest of the day to spend time with them because it will be at least almost a year before their tour lead them back to their hometown for a show then they leave again. The whole trip was at least three years long.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked home, unlike his friends he probably won't be spending happy times with his family. Instead he'll be running away without looking back. He breathed deeply as he arrived at his house. Soon he was Inside the house being confronted by Melody.

Melody taunted, "well if it isn't Inuyasha, my dearest big brother. What did you do this time?" Inuyasha growled, "Stay out of it." The eight year old then kicked her brother in the thigh as she ran away screaming for his father.

She said to their father, "He tried to hurt me, so I kicked him in the thigh!"

Tashio growed out as he approached his son, "Can't you behave around melody once in your life, go to your room!" The older man pointed up at the attic. The fifteen year old ran to his room with his bangs covering his face.

When he got there he knew what he had to do. The boy grabbed a sheet of paper and started to wright. He then placed it in a envelope as he began to pack the rest of his things into a old suitcase.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Inuyasha placed the envelope on the door to the attic. He grabbed his mask and placed it in his bag as he opened the window and climbed out without anyone noticing. He looked at the house that used to be his home when he was a child as he remembered all the good things his family had done before Eileen came.

He growled, it all started with Eileen but if his father hadn't been so ignorant to her abusive ways then it wouldn't have gotten this far. So it was both of his parents fault. Then again if it wasn't their fault he wouldn't had become Hanyou R in the first place, so he should be thanking them.

He turned around and put his mask on as he transformed into Hanyou R, there's no going back now. He walked on, for now on all that matters is Hanyou R's future not Inuyasha's past.

It was about a hour of walking when he finally got to shikon institution. There were fans waiting for him and the others as they cheered, "Hanyou R!"

Hanyou R placed a fake smirk on his lips as he went into the personal he created for himself and waved to his dearest fans. Soon Kagome and the others arrived right when he got there and they started to wave to their dearest fans too. Opps, guess he got here a little early. Oh well, it was time to go.

A tour bus came around the corner as Paul and peter honked at the young musicians to get on board. They did a head count and assigned bunks before the bus slowly started to move to avoid the crazy fans. Hanyou R and the others waved goodbye to their fans as they left for their trip.

* * *

"Where is that boy?", Tashio said angrily as he looked around the kitchen. Inuyasha had always made it for breakfast since they burned down that cursed warehouse.

"How should I know?", Melody pouted.

Eileen suggested, "Maybe he's in his room?"

Tashio agreed and went upstairs to check his room, the boy did seem kind of down yesterday. Maybe he was still upset at being yelled at.

Tashio yelled up, "Inuyasha, you can come out now!"

But there was no answer. When he got there, there was a envelope taped to the door. It said on the front, "To Dad."

He ripped the envelope open and read it, "Dear father, I refuse to take it here anymore so I left. I tried to tell you once before but since you weren't listening, I am Hanyou R. So I am going on that tour this way you know where I am. By the way, I didn't sneak out. I was forced out of the house to get money, otherwise, I was beaten brutally by Eileen. So I have been working years in the musical career for years because of her. If you need to blame anyone for this blame her. Your unwanted son, Inuyasha."

Tashio's eyes widened as he stomped downstairs, "Eileen!"

When he got there she looked shocked as he handed her the letter. She read it as her eyes widened she said, "He obviously lied about me abusing him, must've been in anger. But I think the whole Hanyou R thing is real."

She then crumbled up the paper in anger as she threw it in the garbage.

Tashio yelled, "What are you doing!?", as he got the letter out of the trash.

Eileen argued, "I am throwing away trash! it's none of our business anymore!"

Melody sat at the table in confusion as her parents argued about something. She asked, "What's going on?" But no one listen as they kept arguing.

"I think we should call the police! I want my son back!", Tashio yelled.

Eileen said, "Fine, but I'm telling you they won't do nothing because we know where he is. He left to go on tour. There's nothing we can do, besides he isn't my son!"

She then walked away into the next room as tashio pounded his fist on the counter. Why would Inuyasha say such thing? The older man thought about the last time they didn't argue or fight. He started to tear up as he realized how bad they had been treating Inuyasha. All he ever did now was compare him to others and yell at him. Now there was nothing he could do. All he wanted was to go looking for him around the world, but he knew couldn't. What about Eileen and melody? What would they do without him?

"Daddy, what's wrong?", Melody piped in after she saw her father's tears. She was really worried about him. First he goes looking for her brother then he comes down without him and starts arguing with her mom. Now he is crying, what's going on!?

He looked down at her, Melody was just too young to have known. If only he had treated the fifteen year old better. Wait, fifteen! He missed his birthday too! Now that he really thought about it his birthday was on the same day as melody's! No wonder he was so upset on Melody's birthday! He even refused the boy birthday cake on his birthday many times! No wonder he ran away!

There is no reason why the boy should stay. Tashio had to make it up somehow to the boy. He just didn't know how yet.

* * *

"Hey, why are you so down mutt.", Koga asked concerned.

Inuyasha has been staring out of the tour bus window for at least a hour now. It just wasn't like his friend to seem so down.

'I've got it.', koga thought as he snapped his fingers. He then went over to kagome and whispered the plan in her ear. She nodded agreeing as they got some instruments out. They got out a guitar, miniature drums, and a Musical keyboard. Koga took the guitar and he got shippo to take the drums while Kagome recieved the musical keyboard.

They signal to each other before beginning.

Koga started to sing as Kagome started to play her instrument, soon Kagome joined in with her beautiful voice. Inuyasha nodded his head to the beat before he joined in, when he joined in everyone went silent until Kagome interrupted him for a few moments then they all started to sing together. They singed and danced to the the song until they finished cheerfully, even Miroku Sango, Peter, and Paul joined in as Mary took control of the bus.

They finally finished as they breathed deeply covered with sweat. Inuyasha started to laugh cheerfully when at his friends faces when they finished. He was just so happy to have such good friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Adopted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Sorry It took so long and I hope you all enjoy. The last song he sings in this chapter is let her go by passenger. you guys can decide the other songs, unless you really want me to tell you the other songs in the next chapter then I will. Thank you for reading and enjoy._

* * *

It has been a few months since Inuyasha and his friends went on the tour and Tashio is a total wreck.

He's tried everything from calling the police and even trying to somehow get to his son through shikon studios. But the police said there was nothing they could do because the boy had permission to go on his files. Then Skikon studios didn't have him registered as a parent guardian of the boy so they couldn't give him any information at all.

That leaves Tashio to wonder who gave the boy permission to do this? The only person who could give permission besides himself would be Eileen.

So that's where he is heading to get this straightened out.

When he got to his house she was with his daughter so he pulled her from the living room into the kitchen so Melody didn't hear.

He gave her a cold look as she asked, "What!?"

Tashio said it as simple as possible, "Did you sign a permission slip for Inuyasha before he left?"

Eileen cocked her head in confusion before she said, "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

He growled at her before he grabbed the front of her shirt and yelled, "That was a permission slip to go on this tour he is on! Now there isn't anything we can do!"

She gave him a disgusted look, "So."

The man said, "So!? You've ruin our only chance to get him back!"

With a cruel look in the woman's eyes she said, "I don't care."

Tashio had to take a deep calming breath before he hit his second wife out of frustration. He let go of her shirt and said, "You may not care, but I do. I want a divorce."

He then left his wife behind gawking before she yelled, "You can't do this!"

The man stopped before saying, "Watch me!"

* * *

'Here we go again', Melody thought as she heard her father yell at her mother. This has been happening a lot lately and she doesn't know why. It must've started when Inuyasha went missing.

Suddenly she heard her father scream out, "I want a divorce!", soon followed by him stomping away.

Melodies face felt wet, she heard about kids with divorced parents at school. She doesn't want that to happen especially to her loving family. So she decided to console her mother not knowing the crimes she had inflicted on her brother.

"Mother, are you okay?", Melody asked innocently.

Eileen gave her a dark look before yelling at her, "It's none of your business, brat!"

Melody recoiled in fear as she ran to her room. When she got there she cried into her pillow. 'Why is mommy being so mean?', was her only thought before she decided to listen to the TV to see if Hanyou R was on.

The Television turned on and the announcer was beside a smirking Hanyou R in front of a theater.

'This must be where they're performing tonight.', she turned the volume up to listen in to the television.

The announcer said, "Hello, Hanyou R fans, I'm here with your idol today to make a important announcement. As of right now, Hanyou R, will be receiving fan mail from this address on the screen."

Then a email address appeared on the bottom of the screen. Being one of Hanyou R's biggest fans, of course Melody rushed to get a piece of paper from her bookbag and write it down as the announcer continued.

He said, "So if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Actually if you want to reach out to the other performers like Kagome or Koga you can reach them through this email address too.

Once Melody was done, she couldn't help but hold back laughter. Those two will be pummeled by ridiculous questions by the end of the week. In front of Hanyou R too!

That's when she thought about her parents maybe Hanyou R knows how to handle this!

So she started to search for her father's computer with a new found hope.

* * *

"And cut!", The director of the commercial said.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, finally it was over.

The director thanked Inuyasha and said he did well. The boy said, "Thank you, It really was no problem."

Suddenly out of nowhere Kagome tackled him saying, "I got you!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah right!", as he easily slipped out of her embrace.

The boy said, "Now try to catch me!" Soon he was running towards the hotel with Kagome behind him laughing.

The hotel was right next to the concert hall. Their room was a penthouse. Which they managed to score thanks to peter and paul's teamwork.

The girl chased the boy all the way to the hotel to the elevator that lead to their private room. Kagome had Inuyasha cornered, that was until the elevator opened behind him and they both fell onto the floor as Kagome tried to tackle him again when the elevator opened. The boy side stepped into the elevator and clicked a button as he went up the elevator leaving Kagome behind to take the stairs.

He laughed, he once again evaded her chase.

They had been doing this they were really young, Kagome would chase Inuyasha and he would always barely managed to get away. The bet was that if Kagome won he would have to kiss her. Though, right now that was pretty much a useless bet because they were now dating and all.

Oh well, it's still a fun thing to do.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he wondered how his family was doing. It's been months since he last saw them, maybe he was homesick? No, that's not it. He's been doing way better on the tour than he was at his own home.

The elevator opened and he was greeted by Mary and Peter. 'Maybe it's time to tell them. Right now will be the best time since we have a few days off.'

Noticing his nervousness they asked in usion, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked away before he said, "Listen, there's something you deserve to know about me."

They looked at him with knowing eyes before he continued, "I ,no, my family isn't the best family. What I mean to say is I have this step mother who is, well, not a good mother. My father is very ignorant and refuses to listen to me whenever I try to tell him this. I also have a sister but I can't blame her for anything."

While saying this Inuyasha's eyes went darker and his voice smaller. He shouldn't have said this. He already regrets doing this, he couldn't look at their faces.

Peter cleared his throat to break the silence and said, "We kinda figured that it was something like this. Thank you for telling us."

Inuyasha turned to look at them with tears and confusion in his eyes before they both came forward and hugged the boy. When they stopped the embrace was when Inuyasha continued his story as everyone else came onto the scene and listened in.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that they were listening to him! Now he didn't have to go through it alone!

Koga yelled at the end of the story, "That witch! If I ever see her I'll rip her lungs out and give her an agonizing death!"

Paul put a hand on koga's shoulder, "Calm down, boy. We are all angry at this woman but death won't solve anything."

Mary agreed, "He's right, there must be another way."

Kagome placed a hand on inuyasha's shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "This must have been hard for you. Don't worry we're not mad at you. We are here for you."

Inuyasha sighed happily, she always knew when he was feeling down and how to cheer him up.

Peter than said to Inuyasha, "I think you should know we can be your family. We're here for you, Inuyasha."

Mary walked besides Inuyasha and said, "I agree, actually, me and Peter would like to take you in as our adopted son. We can get the papers from the police after we explain everything. If you want to be our son, Inuyasha."

The boy looked them both in the eyes before tears started to fall uncontrollably from his eyes as he answered, "Of course, Mom."

The couple embraced their soon to be adopted son crying happily. They were now a family, nothing could separate them now.

"Pervert!", sango yelled as she slapped Miroku in the face. 'He'll never learn will he?' Inuyasha thought as everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

"You ready, boy?", Peter asked Inuyasha. He was about to perform to the biggest crowd he had yet.

"You bet!", Inuyasha smirked. Kagome came beside him and gave him a peck on the lips as a way of saying goodluck. Soon she turned away blushing as Inuyasha smirked while he was as red as a tomato.

Before he could say anything the music started to play and he went out on the stage. He took a deep breath before he began to sing. As he sang memories of his friends, now his family, emerged. He walked forward with a heart warming vibe. People swayed to his music as he high fived some of the fans in the front. Soon he began another song.

He sang slowly,suddenly out of nowhere, Kagome came on the stage singing sweetly as well. When the music picked up so did they as they gestured lovingly to each other. Afterwards they sang several songs together setting a romantic tone for the audience. Once they were done singing together they went their separate ways.

Soon Koga came onto the stage joining Hanyou R in several upbeat songs. Finally after what felt like forever hanyou r did a final solo to end the performance.

He grabbed the microphone and said to the audience, "This is one of the first songs I've ever performed for an audience, enjoy!"

He waited for the crowd to calm down before he began to sing. Some members of the audience cried as he sang a sweet song thinking of his real mother and how his father was before his step mother came into his life. This song was dedicated to her he remembered. When he was little all he could think about was her but over time he learn to let her go.

He finished as he took a final bow to his loyal fans before leaving the stage. As he left the stage he thought, "Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha, was checking the fan mail on his laptop with Kirara on his lap when he called Koga over.

"What is it, mutt?", the other boy asked.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to hold back a laugh as he said, "It's a email from this Ayame girl again. She's being really descriptive about you."

Koga tilted his head in confusion as he grabbed the laptop. Koga went as red as a tomato when he saw the message. Then he 'accidently' deleted the email as he found one for Inuyasha.

The other boy said, "This one is from a young girl named, Melody"

Inuyasha went pale as a ice cube when he heard the dreaded name.

Koga asked, "What's wrong?"

Deciding that he trusted Koga enough he said, "Melody is my sister."

Koga said with shock, "Oh." Then he asked, "Does she know that your Hanyou R?"

"I don't know", Inuyasha replied with a sad voice.

Koga took a deep breath knowing fully well that it was hard for Inuyasha he said, "Then you don't have to read this one if you don't want to, ya know?"

Inuyasha sighed, "It's fine, it wasn't her fault after all." Then with a heavy heart he opened the email.

It read:

Dear Hanyou R, It's so cool to finally be able to talk to you! I'm one of your biggest fans! Recently my brother Inuyasha has gone missing and I think because of this my parents are fighting a lot. So much so that father wants a divorce! After he said so I tried to comfort my mother but then she gave me this dark look. I just don't know what it means. Could you tell me, Hanyou R? Your biggest fan, Melody.

Inuyasha gasped in shock as he suddenly stood up. Koga was about to ask Inuyasha what's wrong when the hanyou said to himself, "I'm so stupid! How could I!?"

Koga them interrupted him with a raised voice, "What's going on mutt!?"

The boy then turned to him with tears in his eyes, "I left my one and only sister in that witch's grasps! There's no telling what she could do to her without me there!"

Koga placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave him a serious look, "Then take the helicopter there. I'll tell the others and get some help. Hopefully you should make it in time."

The inu hanyou dried up his tears as he nodded and rushed out the door placing his mask on. He ran through the hallways till he found the stairs that lead to the rooftop. Inuyasha went up the stairs quickly before he was soon at the helicopter. He went inside the helicopter and said to the driver, "I need to go back Shikon studio. There's a family emergency I have to deal with."

The driver nodded before taking off.

'Hold on, Melody.', Inuyasha thought as he looked out the helicopter window.


	10. Chapter 10:Saving Melody

**Discliamer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _Author's note: Thank you for sticking with me and the next chapter should be the last, sorry for the long wait and enjoy!_

* * *

Melody checked her dad's computer again to see if she had an email from Hanyou R yet, but there was nothing there.

She sighed as she took a deep breath and decided to deal with this herself. That's when her dad came in and noticed her on his computer.

He sighed in relief, "There it is."

Melody bowed her young head, "Sorry, I-!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. Just don't do it again. I'm going out.", he said before he grabbed the computer and left.

The girl then got off the bed and left her room to find her mother. She looked everywhere calling out, "Mother!?", before she heard a noise in the shed.

Melody went out side and knocked on the shed door. The door creaked open and the child asked, "Mommy?"

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the helicopter as soon as he landed, there was no time to waste! He ran past the confused staff members and down the stairs. He took off his mask as soon as he could so he wouldn't gather attention. Soon he was racing out of the building into the streets.

He ran as fast as his body would allow before he finally got to his house. Using his nose he was able to locate Melody and Eileen in the shed, 'NO!'

He could smell blood and before he knew it he had smashed through the locked door with his eyes flashing red. Eileen had a knife and Melody was on the floor.

Inuyasha tackled the woman and she slashed at him. Soon they both smashed through the shed wall in an all out brawl. Being a full demon it wasn't long before Eileen had managed to severely wound Inuyasha. She had managed to dive the knife through his stomach.

He fell on the grass clutching his wound as his blurred vision looked out at the shed, "M-Melody…"

Eileen was about to give the finishing blow when, without warning, an officer tackled her. Soon several cops were on the scene. One came running over to Inuyasha while another fetched Melody.

Taisho has gone to the grocery store to clear his mind a little, once he got back he was beyond shocked. There were several police cars and helicopters at his house along with an ambulance. He dropped his things once he saw Inuyasha being rushed out in a stretcher, "INUYASHA!"

The father tried to go to his son, but was stopped by an officer.

He screamed, "What happened!?"

The man then asked, "Your the boy's father, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You see, your wife had attacked your daughter. Then your son attacked her trying to protect your daughter, soon there was a struggle and a fight. The boy got hurt and that's when the authorities stepped in.", he explained the best he could

Taisho's eyes widened, "Is Melody alright!?"

"She has a cut on her right arm that will scare, but besides that she's alright."

He sighed in relief before the officer continued, "We were notified ahead of time by someone called, Peter. He said that the boy's friend told him that Inuyasha had went back home because of his sister. He also explained what the boy had been through the past nine years and I have some bad news for you."

Tashio cocked his head, "What is it?"

"We're evicting your children from you."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a hospital bed and looked around, "What happened?"

That's when melody nearly tackled him.

"Hold on, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, big brother.", she sobbed quietly.

His eyes widened, she had never called him big brother before. That's when memories from the other day flooded through his mind.

He screamed, "Are you alright!?"

She nodded,"Yeah."

"Good.", he calmed down.

That's when Peter and Mary came running in crying, "INUYASHA! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

He called out, "Mom! Dad!"

They all hugged as Melody walked away sadly. Before she could reach the door Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong, sis?"

She then came over to them, "P-People said that we were taken away from our p-parents and it looks like you are already adopted while I have no one."

Inuyasha looked at his adopted parents for confirmation before he said, "No your not. You have us."

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really."

She then went up to them and hugged them, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Peter winked, "I guess that means she's going on tour with us!"

Melody cocked her head in confusion before she figured it out, "YOU WORK FOR HANYOU R! THAT MEANS MY BROTHER IS HANYOU R, EEEEEEEEE!"

Mary then told Inuyasha, "Don't worry about the tour. Once your healed up, we're back on the road."

The boy nodded before looking over his new family, everything will be alright.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _Author's note: this is the last chapter, so of you enjoyed it feel free to check out the rest of my stuff. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

It's been quite a few years since the incident with Eileen and Inuyasha and Melody couldn't be doing better. Inuyasha was now twenty six and married to Kagome while his sister was now nineteen.

At first, Melody had been confused as to why they were taken away from both of their parents when their dad did absolutely nothing wrong. But Inuyasha had explained that their father was ignorant and would refuse to see reason, so it was probably for the better. So Melody stopped asking.

Once they went back on the tour, Melody, had insisted that she get to do something like Hanyou R. So Peter and Mary both help the girl and found out that just like Inuyasha, she was a prodigy. In fact, she excelled in her studies as well and found her passion as an actress. As she grew, she participated in many musicals and eventually became really popular. One time, she even stared in the same show as her brother, Hanyou R.

Miroku and Sango got hitched and now have twins with another on the way. Shippo and Kohaku became Melody's best friends and they used to cause trouble all the time together. Now they work together in the Shikon Studios.

Inuyasha sighed as he thought about his father, he just heard that he tried really hard to get them back when they were kids. Before Eileen had came his father was his best friend, 'I guess that sometimes life just has to change.'

Once Sesshomaru had found out, he was mad at his father for letting something like that ever happen and more mad at himself for letting it happen. Because he was an adult at the time, Sesshomaru, wasn't taken away from his father. But, instead, he decided to strike out on his own and leave his father behind. Then he got in contact with Inuyasha and told him this and that he was proud of him for doing what he did.

Inuyasha then found out that Sesshomaru had graduated with a P.H.D in health sciences and became a doctor. After some letters being sent back and forth, the brothers finally reconnected and saw each other after one of Inuyasha's concerts. Sesshomaru had promised if Inuyasha ever needed anything that he was there.

The Inu hanyou took a deep breath before walking on stage. The crowd cheered for him as sang. He sang a happy song and soon Melody came on stage along with Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for the past three years and ever since they would perform whenever they could together. They had moved into a small mansion in the suburbs while Melody still lives with Peter and Mary in their huge mansion. Both houses are far away from their hometown though.

Once they were done, they left the stage and the crowd left the auditorium.

Kagome pecked Inuyasha on the cheek as Melody blushed and looked away then the couple thought, 'cute.'

That's when Inuyasha said, "That reminds me! Since we have a few months off! I was thinking we could ..."

Kagome and Melody agreed and soon their plan was set in motion.

* * *

Taisho groaned as finally finished the last of his paperwork. Ever since his kids were taken away he has been trying his best to get them back with no luck. When Melody turned eighteen he knew it was pointless because they were all grown up now.

Ever since they left his life has been so… boring. While they were out there having the time of their lives he was stuck as a simple office worker just to survive. What was the point in working anymore? He had no family to support. He thought about just quitting when he finally left the office.

Ever since he found out what Eileen did to his children, he made sure to divorce her. She was right where she belonged: jail.

Once Sesshomaru found out he yelled at him saying how irresponsible of a parent he was. Then like that, he left. Taisho has no idea what Sesshomaru is doing out there now. He has lost all contact with him like his younger children.

At least on the bright side he can still see Inuyasha's and Melody's smiling faces on the TV whenever he had the time. He even tried to go to Inuyasha's concerts, but he was always too busy with work.

When he got home he put on sweatpants and grabbed a bottle of whisky. That is what his nights are all about now, drinking till his heart's content then passing out on the sofa. Then he would wake up to go to work all over again. Work, drink, sleep was his daily routine now.

He just hopes his children are having more fun than him tonight.

* * *

"I'm driving!", Inuyasha claimed.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "No your not! Last time you nearly crash the car!"

Right now they were in front of Shikon Studios trying to figure out who should drive.

Melody suggested, "Maybe I should drive?"

The others looked at her in pure horror, "Maybe not?"

"I guess that means I'll have to drive.", Kagome announced.

"BUT YOU FLEW THE HELICOPTER ON THE WAY HERE!", Inuyasha screamed.

Melody covered her ears as her brother fought with his wife, "STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

That's when another voice joined in, "I'LL DRIVE! STOP THIS YELLING!"

The trio turned their heads to see Sesshomaru walking up to them. He sighed as they had finally stop screaming. Then he said with a stern voice, "I got your email, Inuyasha. Since we're all going to the same place, I might as well drive."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in surprise, "I thought you wouldn't be here till the mourning."

He shrugged, "I manage to catch an earlier flight."

The Inu hanyou adult then muttered, "Fine, you can drive."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Then let us be going."

* * *

Taisho sighed before he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at the bottle of whisky and knew he was still sober, so he placed the whisky down on the table next to the chair and got up. He thought, 'Who could it be at this hour?'

He opened the door and was beyond shocked.

His children were there, all of them, saying hello. He felt light headed but kept his composure.

He asked, "W-What are you all doing here?"

Melody tackled him in a bear hug and said, "To see you, daddy!"

Tashio looked at sesshomaru and he said, "It was Inuyasha's idea."

The man nodded his understanding before he hugged Melody back. He then said, "I guess, you should all come in."

That's when they all walked in. Inuyasha soon remembered, "Oh, right! You haven't officially met Kagome yet!"

He then pulled her to his side and introduced them, "Kagome this is my father. Dad this is my wife."

Taisho smiled and said, "It's nice to finally meet you. Sorry this place is a wreck, I wasn't expecting company."

She looked around disgusted and said, "T-That's okay."

She then got an idea, "I think it's time for a little family team exercise!"

"Huh?"

Soon they were cleaning the place top to bottom. Once they were done, Taisho, got the bottle of whisky and gave everyone a shot except Melody, "No offense, but your still too young."

"None taken.", she said happily.

"CHEERS!"

Soon they got all caught up and taisho insisted they stay the night. Of course, they replied yes and once the time came to go they bid their goodbyes while the children promised to visit more often. So they did, for holidays and birthdays. All sorts of things, just for their excuse to be with their dad. Because they had forgiven him and that was the important part of the day.


End file.
